


Distractions...

by lasairfhiona



Series: Fiona Saga [12]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona distracts Joe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions...

Seacouver 2002

Joe didn't feel like putting on the prosthetics on yet. His legs ached. Even with Fiona's massage this morning, the pain of spending the last few days consistently on his feet had taken their toll. He remained in his chair, opting to do some of the mounds of paperwork for the bar at home. Fiona was off for the day to run some of the errands she'd been complaining about having put off far too long. Joe was glad she'd be gone, she distracted him when they were both home and he really needed to get some of this paperwork done. Mike had delivered all the papers earlier in the day, and Joe was now camped out at the table on the back porch with soft jazz CDs playing on an endless loop.

Fiona decided to cut short her errands half way through them, the rest could wait yet again for another day. She made excuses to herself saying they weren't really that important, but in truth she just wanted to go home to Joe, it wasn’t often that they were home in the afternoon together. She knew he was spending the day at home and wanted to be near him. It was remarkable, really. They had been together six years now. Even though they'd had some tough times recently she still had a great desire to be close to him. Maybe it was because she knew their time together was limited by his own mortality, or maybe it was the love she felt for him that continually pulled her back to his side. She had never been a woman who let go of her control on life but since she'd been with Joe she found herself slipping into a role she never knew she could fill, the one a wife would fill. Even with Methos she'd been more of a companion, never a wife in the real sense of what a spouse should be.

Walking into the house, her arms full of bags from her shopping ventures, she heard the music before she even got the front door opened. At least he was keeping the volume down today, she thought, smiling to herself. She followed the smooth strains of the jazz to the back porch where Joe had set up camp, she watched from the door as he shuffled papers about, grumbling as he did so. Joe wasn't a big fan of doing paperwork so he would put it off as long as he could, then spend days grumbling as he got caught up. He must not have heard her come home, probably too caught up to notice. Fiona smiled a devilish smile and wondered just how distractible Joe would be.

Joe had heard a sound and looked up briefly. No, it must be the trees, or maybe the neighbors. It was to early for Fiona to be home, he thought. She wasn't due back for a few more hours.

She tiptoed up behind him and leaned down to gently blow along his neck. Joe just flicked his hand toward the distraction, not really paying attention. Did he know it was her and he was just ignoring her? Smiling, she decided to repeat the move, only this time she used the end of her thick braid, running it lightly along the back of his neck. She figured he had to notice this time. Joe flicked at the tickling, again, however, this time he caught the end of the braid.

"Fee! What are you doing home already?" he asked, as he tugged on her braid.

"I decided to come home, I wasn't in the mood to finish the last of my errands," she said, as she wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands down his arms. "I missed you."

Joe grasped her hands, knowing where she was headed next with her touch. "Fee, please, I have a ton of paperwork to get finished for the bar and Mike will need it done."

"Oh poo, you're no fun," Fiona said, pouting as she turned and walked away.

Joe watched her and wondered if she'd really let him work in peace or if she'd be back. Part of him was curious as to what she might pull to distract him. The other part hoped that for once she would behave so he could actually get some work done. God knows, he missed her while she was out. The house always seemed quiet when she was gone.

She wasn't about to let Joe's mood put her off though. She now had a challenge. Fiona thought about her next plan of attack and just what she could do to distract Joe. She could bake his favorite dessert. No. She continued to think as she headed to the bedroom to change clothes, thankful the day was warm. Then it hit her-- a dress that was subtle yet sexy. She stripped out of all her clothes and chose a sleeveless light-weight chambray sundress that buttoned all the way down the front, with a deep-v neckline. Deciding to go for broke, she removed her panties as well before pulling on the sundress, of course also leaving off the t-shirt that was supposed to be worn with it.

Smiling, she headed out to the yard and began to putter in the flowerbeds near the porch. It was late in the summer and she spent some time pinching off old blooms and pulling weeds. Then she disappeared for a minute and returned with a small pail of water. Her next mission was to cut some roses and other flowers for a bouquet. Doing her gardening required a lot of reaching, which would expose portions of her breasts every time she moved. She knew Joe well enough to know he would pause and watch her before continuing on with his own work.

Looking up from his spot on the porch, Joe watched as she puttered about the yard. He loved to watch her move. The chambray dress she wore swirled around her calves as she walked back and forth. He remembered Methos telling him once that the way she moved was the first thing he noticed about her. Sighing, he went back to his paperwork but he kept looking up at her. He'd catch glimpses of the side of her breast as she moved or a view down the front of her dress as she bent forward. Damn. How was he supposed to concentrate with her wandering around like that? Determined not to let her subtle teasing get to him, he went back to the order-forms that needed his attention, ignoring his growing erection.

Fiona continued to work around the garden going from one flower bed to another, repeating her actions of pinching old blooms and pulling weeds. She finished her project an hour or so later. Taking her pail of flowers, she returned to the house. She worked in the kitchen putting the flowers into a vase. Joe could see her as she reached for the vase, her breast exposed slightly by her reach. He stifled another groan and forced himself to concentrate, again ignoring the erection that now pressed painfully against the buttons of his jeans.

She poured herself a glass of lemonade, went back to the porch and sat on the railing sipping her drink. She would occasionally lick her lips to collect the missed drops.

Her dress left little to Joe's imagination. As she raised her arms to drink he, again, caught glimpses of the soft swell of the sides of her breast.

Joe watched her as she drank. He knew what she'd taste like, all sweaty, and it made him want her more. Damn, he'd never get any work done at this rate. He threw his pen down and looked at her. "Fee..."

She turned to him and waited for him to continue.

"How am I supposed to get anything done?"

Fiona smiled. "What do you mean?"

"Oh hell. Come here." He gave up, motioning for her to come closer.

Joe rolled his chair back so she could move in front of him. Fiona pushed his papers back so she could sit on the table before him. He moved back in closer, running his hands up her thighs under the skirt.

"Fee..." He groaned when he found no barrier between his hands and her warm wet core.

Fiona moved, pushing into his touch. Her movement spurred him on and he inserted a finger into her warmth. Catching some of her fluids he moved his fingers up her cleft to massage the tiny knot of nerves found there. Fiona sighed, grasping the edge of the table and throwing her head back as Joe teased her. He was constantly changing rhythms to keep her from nearing the edge. His other hand slowly stroked into her warm depths, constantly changing pace, depth, and twirling his fingers causing Fiona to move along with his strokes.

"You planned this didn't you?" he chuckled. He changed the pace yet again while he leaned in to kiss her chest at the V in her dress.

"Who, me?" her voice was breathless, innocent.

"You vixen," he said, laughing as he pulled her off the table into his lap. His chair rolled backward into the wall from the momentum.

Joe pulled her head down, kissing her and running his tongue along her lips, tasting the lemonade as he did. Fiona open her mouth and Joe pressed closer completing the kiss with an intimate dance of tongues. Their hands still, concentrating entirely on the kiss.

"Joe, I..." she whispered, as they broke the kiss.

Joe interrupted her, knowing what she was going to say, "Yes love, I know, me too."

Fiona ran her hands across his chest, brushing his nipples through his denim shirt. Joe leaned his head back against the house, allowing her access to roam. Pulling his shirt from his jeans, she unbuttoned it. She slid back on his lap to gain greater access to all the buttons. Joe groaned as she raked her fingers back up his chest, through the graying hair. Pushing the shirt off his shoulders, she began to kiss down his neck, across his shoulder, and down his chest. She slipped from his lap to kneel next to him as she continued to rain kisses down his body, pausing to nibble and suckle his nipples before continuing downward again.

As she reached his waist band, she raised her head and looked into his eyes. She saw the love shining through behind the desire she was stoking. As she reached out to unbutton his jeans, he stopped her.

"I love you. I just wanted you to know," he said as he kissed her hands.

Fiona rose to kiss him, whispering, "I know, I love you too" as she moved away. Their declaring their love for one another at that point in their lovemaking was a ritual with them now. It reminded them of the first time they made love and of their first acknowledgement of their love.

She returned to the buttons of his jeans, pressing into his erection as it strained against the buttons. Releasing him, she cupped his penis stroking downward as she moved the jeans away. Joe used the side chair to grasp and allow him to rise up so she could pull his jeans off and lay them across his lap, as she returned her attentions to him.

Joe pushed into her hands as she grasped him again, slowly moving her hands and setting a gentle rhythm, teasing, building his excitement.

"Fee.." Joe growled.

She smiled up at him before replacing her hands with her mouth and continuing to bring him closer to release.

"Fee! Stop. Now. I want to...." Joe growled.

Fiona raised her head, giving him one last squeeze and moved up. Joe grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, claiming her mouth for a rough kiss.

Fiona pulled back, "Here?"

Joe nodded, sure that his voice wouldn't be there if he tried to speak.

"Set the brakes love." She stood and pulled her skirt up.

She lowered herself onto his lap, using his shoulders to support herself. He guided himself into her as she settled onto him, taking him deep inside. Joe moaned as he felt himself surrounded by her wet warmth.

"No. Don't move," he whispered harshly, as he fought for control.

As she sat motionless in his lap, he reached out and begun to unbutton her dress, his hands skimming over her breasts as he moved down to her waist. Bending his head, he took her nipple in his mouth, sucking gently. His whiskers tickled her breasts, as he moved his mouth from one nipple to the other. Fiona moaned, moving into his touch; her movement set him in motion. Joe reached between them to again massage the bundle of nerves that would bring her to a shattering completion.

Spreading his thighs, he let her settle deeper upon him. Fiona used her legs and feet, braced on the chair, to help her move on him, setting a rhythm that would lead them down the path to utter bliss. Joe, as he felt the climax rising, took her waist and moved her faster to bring them to completion faster. Their mouths locked together in a kiss as they rode closer to release. Fiona shuddered and moaned against his mouth.

Feeling her muscles tightening around him as she climaxed brought him to his orgasm along with her. He opened his legs wide and pulled her down against him hard as he filled her. Fiona clutched his shoulders as she felt the waves move through her.

They sat holding each other as the last of the sensation washed through them and his erection subsided. Neither of them said anything, instead they just held each other, touching gently, Fiona's head resting on his shoulder as he drew lazy circles on her back.

Joe chuckled. Fiona causing to look up at him. " What is so funny?"

"So much for paperwork," he said, amused.

"Yea," she said softly as she nibbled his ear.

"Fee?"

"Yes."

"Let's go to bed."

"Yes, love."

Joe unlocked the brakes and rolled them both into the bedroom, glad for the new armless chair that opened up a world of possibilities for them.

Finis


End file.
